1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel of a golf cart, more particularly one, which can be easily removed from a main frame of the golf cart for reducing dimension of the golf cart in packaging and transportation, and which has an axle capable of being easily removed for maintenance and replacement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 8, and 9, a conventional wheel of a golf cart includes a connecting member 11, and a main body 13; the connecting member 11 is secured to a support 10 of a main frame of the golf cart by means of screws, and is equipped with an axle 12, which has an annular recess 121 on a tail end; the wheel main body 13 has a sleeve 14 in the center, and is positioned around the axle 12 at the sleeve 14; a fastening element is fitted around the annular recess 121 of the axle 12 for preventing the main body 13 from falling off, which fastening element can be a C shaped fastener 15, as shown in FIG. 8, or a toothed ring 16, as shown in FIG. 9.
The wheel is found to have disadvantages as followings:    1. The axle 12 can't be removed from the connecting member 11 therefore it will cause increase to the dimension of the golf cart. In other words, the golf cart will occupy more space undesirably in packaging and transportation due to the axle 12.    2. To prevent the axle 12 and the connecting member 11 from causing increase to the dimension of the golf cart in packaging, storage or transportation, tools have to be used on the screws to remove the connecting member 11 from the support 10. And, the tools have to be used again when one wants to make the golf cart ready for use. Therefore, the wheel is not convenient to use.    3. The C shaped fastener 15 and the toothed ring 16 have to be fitted around the annular recess 121 by means of tools therefore it takes much effort to assemble the wheel.    4. C shaped fastener 15 has to be made with precision in size and shape otherwise it can't be well positioned around the annular recess 121, and the wheel main body 13 is prone to separate from the axle 12. Consequently, C shape fastener will cause increase to the manufacturing cost of the wheel. And, the C shape fastener will rust after a certain time period.    5. The toothed ring 16 can't be removed from the axle 12. Consequently, the wheel main body 13 can't be separated from the axle 12, and it is difficult to maintain the wheel.